


friendship goals

by JehBeeEh



Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Hot Guy Holding Baby, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: After being away for a while, Rhodey comes home and gets to meet Tony's new BF.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981225
Comments: 38
Kudos: 191
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	friendship goals

**Author's Note:**

> Just some adorable pre-holiday fluff.
> 
> Name of piece: friendship goals  
> Card Number: 4058  
> Name of Participant: JehBeeEh  
> Square Number: T4 - Image: Tony and Rhodey hugging  
> Rating: Teen+  
> Pairing: Tony Stark & James Rhodes - Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> Warning: N/A  
> Summary: After being away for a while, Rhodey comes home and gets to meet Tony's new BF.  
> WC: 1416

“I swear, you are happier to see me than Pep was when I walked in,” Rhodey told him in a puff of laughter, Tony still wrapped tightly around his neck.

“You've been gone way too long, Rhodeybear,” Tony said, squeezing him tighter and refusing to let go.

Rhodey chuckled quietly. “Missed you too, Tones,” he mumbled back, clearly not upset that Tony was still hugging him.

“Tony, can you please let my husband go?” Pepper called out as she walked by, their newborn daughter fussing slightly in her arms. “I need someone to hold his daughter while I double check the turkey.”

“Five more minutes,” Tony whined.

“I can grab her, Pepper, I don’t mind,” Steve chimed in, walking out of the entrance after maneuvering around the spot where Tony had all but trapped him between the door and his embrace with Rhodey.

“You're seriously not letting me go, are you?”

“Nope! Six months is way too long to not see my best friend.”

“Fair. I did kinda want to meet the new boyfriend properly though.”

“You'll get to meet him in a minute. He’s not going anywhere.” Tony paused, just a beat. “He really is great, Rhode. I can't remember the last time I was this happy.”

“So Pepper's told me. She said it's absolutely disgusting how giddy and sappy you are when he's around. Or when you talk about him.” Tony smiled and hid his face in Rhodey’s shoulder. “She also said he is a genuinely good man, truly makes you happy, and she has a tiny crush on him herself.”

Tony pulled away and frowned at him. “She does not!”

“Something about his magical baby whisperer ways?”

Tony had to clap a hand over his mouth to suppress the laugh that was escaping, which would only hinder Steve’s attempt to calm the baby in question.

“I take it there is some truth to it?” Rhodey, finally extricated from Tony's grip, made his way to the kitchen.

Tony followed closely, stealing a glance at Steve who had set a bouncing pace around the living room like he had done so many times over the past few months. “Yeah, he's pretty great with her.”

Rhodey helped Pepper go through the last-minute list she had before the rest of their guests arrived for their traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Tony leaned down on the end of the breakfast bar, eyes on Steve, and the softest smile on his lips. Steve's eyes were glued on the tiny bundle in his arms as he bounced, walked, and gently soothed her.

“Hi,” Pepper told him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for lending me Steve. Again.”

“Thanks for not being offended that I missed your husband so much,” Tony told her with a broad smile before he returned the kiss.

“I’m going to go get changed before everyone else gets here,” she told Rhodey before giving him last minute instructions on the different pots and pans covering the stove.

Tony kept watching as Pepper went to check on her daughter, no doubt offering Steve an out which he didn’t take.

Rhodey settled on the long end of the counter next to Tony, bumping his shoulder playfully. “He looks good with her. I mean she is my daughter, so she hikes up the adorableness quotient quite a bit. But he isn't bad himself.”

“He is already so out of my league,” Tony sighed. “You know that saying, washboard abs are great, but find you a man who can put a baby to sleep? He’s got both! And that _ass_ , Rhodey! You should see him naked.”

“I'd much rather not imagine your boyfriend naked, thank you very much.” Tony gave him a sheepish shrug. “I do think you're wrong about him being out of your league though.”

“Aw, thanks sugarplum!” Tony turned back to Steve just as his goddaughter yawned, clutching his finger and making Steve beam and place a soft kiss on her forehead. “I swear to God, if I had a uterus it'd be twitching something fierce right now.”

“Am I really hearing Tony Stark yearn for the simple life and white picket fences?”

Tony let out a chuckle as his head rested on his forearms on the counter. “I guess… I never thought I could have it but Steve… He’s changed that. I always wanted it, somewhere deep in the back of my brain, just never let myself actually _want_ it. That makes no sense, right?”

“It makes perfect sense, weirdly enough.”

“I swear, I’d let him make babies with me, but, again, lacking a uterus and all that jazz.”

“You know, I didn’t miss these weird conversations when I was away.”

Tony smirked up at him. “That is basically _all_ our conversations.”

“Guess I didn’t miss you as much as I thought then.”

They smiled at each other, the way only friends of almost 20 years did as Steve walked over.

“She giving you any trouble?” Tony asked, straightening up when Steve reached them. He leaned in for a kiss without thinking, blushing slightly when he noticed Rhodey looking at them with a smirk.

“Um, nah, she just passed out. We're good,” Steve answered, looking down at her adoringly. “No, I just felt bad not introducing myself when we arrived. Thank you for having me over, Colonel Rhodes. It is so nice to finally meet you. Tony's told me so much about you. As has your wife. I’d shake your hand but-"

“She's got you wrapped around her finger already I see,” Rhodey smiled as he nodded to his daughter. “I’m sorry we couldn’t meet up before I left, Steve. Pepper has told me loads about you too. And, thank you – both of you – for everything you’ve down for Pep and Ali while I was away.”

“It was our pleasure, sir.”

“Of course, you guys are family.”

Tony and Steve smiled broadly, answering at the same time, making Rhodey laugh.

“Oh please, none of that sir or colonel bullshit when I’m home. Rhodey's fine.”

Steve nodded before excusing himself when mild fussing interrupted them. He kissed Tony's forehead before heading off to the living room again.

“Pep was right. You two are disgustingly cute together.”

“I’m really happy, Rhodey.”

“Good. You deserve happy, Tones.”

Tony crossed his arms on the counter in front of him. “Do I? I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know. It's only been 7 or 8 months now? It is never this good for this long.”

“Again, I can only go off of what Pepper's told me, but it sounds like you found your person.” Rhodey went to the stove to stir a few pots and fiddle with the heat on some of the others. He leaned back next to Tony as Pepper came back in the room, chatting with Steve. “She told me a few of the dumb fights you started-"

“I did no such thing!” Rhodey leveled him with a look. “Fine, I may have overreacted a bit a few times early on, but I did not start anything.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Stark. She still told me about it, and how Steve was there anyways, not playing into your bullshit – after she made you use your words. He's good people Tony. He's good for you, and he clearly loves you very much.”

“He gets the Rhodes seal of approval then?”

“We'll see after I get to talk to him a bit more, but yeah. If Pepper likes him, so do I. She’s got great taste, how could I not take her side?”

“Of course she has great taste! She has me as her BFF!”

“Gotta say, not sure about the beard though.”

Tony straightened up and glared at Rhodey like he’d offended him personally. “Don’t you dare question the beard. It stays. He does this thing-"

A hand shot over Tony’s mouth. “No, don’t you dare finish that sentence. I do not need to know what kinky shit you two get up to.”

“It's not kinky,” Tony answered after batting away Rhodey’s hand. “Now, if I were to tell you about the new toys I got us.” Tony waggled his brows, making Rhodey groan. “Saved by the bell,” Tony laughed as the doorbell rang.

Rhodey shook his head as he walked towards the door, pausing to squeeze Tony's shoulders. “Missed you, you weird, weird little man.”

Tony reached up to squeeze his hand back. “Missed you too, Rhodey.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading along :) See you soon with some fun holiday prompts (and yes, some more ABAC, I promise!!!)


End file.
